Forgotten Love
by Ai Buff
Summary: Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio ese cuadro ¿Que hacia ella en ese retrato? ¿ Quienes eran esos 6 chicos?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Love**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

nee es mi primer fic porfa denme chance xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo visita

*POV YUI*

- Yui-chan! date prisa!- me gritaba Akemi-chan desde el autobus.

- Matte!- Grite- Se me hizo un poco tarde-Le dije en un suspiro cuando llegue a donde ella estaba.

- Por suerte aun no partimos, sino no se que hubieras hecho-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Yui Komori tngo 17 añ una chica bajita de pelo rubio y ojos rosa brillantes, no soy muy dada a socializar con la gente...

no desde que mis padres murieron hace 7 añ entonces vivo con mi tia Kira, ella es buena y trata de

ayudarme en lo que puede pero algunas veces se que le duele mi indiferencia...

Estudio el ultimo año de la Preparatoria y planeo ir a estudiar Medicina a los Estados Unidos

pero para eso necesito esforzarme al maximo...

- Yui,¿que tanto piensas en esa cabeza?- me pregunta Akemi con una cara seria- Llevas la mayor parte del trayecto con la cabeza en la luna-.

- Gomen- dije con un hilo de voz, no me gusta mentirle a Akemi pero es necesario- Estaba pensando en lo emocionante que es esta visita-le respondi

con una sonrisa.

- Tsk, tu y tus ideas raras-me dice con el ceño fruncido- Pero por esa razon eres mi mejor amiga- me dice con una cara mas feliz.

- Si,aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos-dije

_*Flasback-hace 6 años-*_

_Estaba una niña sentada en una de las bancas del parque frente a su como cada tarde a la muerte de sus padres, sus hermosos _

_ojos rosas estaban ya inflamados de tanto llorar pero a ella no le importaba solo queria morir para poder volver a verlos..._

_-Porque?-sollozaba-porque me los quitaste sabiendo que eran lo mas valioso que tenia?-._

_-Talvez para que encontraras algo mas valioso no crees?-hablo una voz a su lado-Ono se talvez para que aprendieras a amar a la gente a tu alrededor?-._

_Yui sorprendida levanto la cabeza para ver a una niña de su edad con un hermosa cabellera negra rizada y ojos color ónix, todo en ella parecia perfecto_

_a escepcion de ese semblante...nunca habia visto una cara sin tanta expresion como la de aquella chica. Parecia que supiera todo y a la vez nada._

_ -T-tu quien eres?-pregunto Yui-._

_-Oh!,lo nombre es Takeshi Akemi-Dijo cambiando a una expresion mas suave-Y tu?,pequeña niña chillona-me dijo con una ligera burla en su voz._

_-N-no soy pequeña ni chillona!-dijo la niña de ojos rosas-S-somos talvez de la misma edad!-tartamudeo._

_-Oh! Yo no estoy llorando ¿o si?-dijo akemi-Pero bueno talvez tengas razon-dijo mas seria._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la niña rubia lo rompio._

_-Yui...-dijo en un susurro._

_-¿Nani?-respondio desconcertada Akemi, no sabia a que se referia esa pequeña niña rubia._

_-M-mi nombre es Komori Yui-dijo la niña rubia-Me preguntaste mi nombre y no te habia respondido-dijo Yui con un suspiro-._

_-Oh...Mucho gusto Yui-chan-sonrio amablemente Akemi-Desde ahora cada dia que te parece si nos vemos en este mismo lugar a la misma hora?-._

_-Hai-le respondio Yui._

_Akemi se levanto para irse cuando escucho la voz de Yui-Arigato-dijo Yui en un debil susurro._

_-No hay nada que agradecer-decia Akemi-no te abandonare nunca-._

_ *Fin Flasback*_

-Sabes que nunca te abandonare Yui-decia Akemi como si supiera en que pensaba su amiga-Mantendre mi promesa por siempre-.

-Akemi...-decia Yui sin saber que responder.

-Ya dejemonos de sentimentalismos y pongamonos serias en lo que nos importa-Dijo de una manera tan extaña que de inmediato

supe a que se referia.

-Akemi...-dije en un suspiro-No pienso hablar de eso-.

-Nee,¿Porque?-dice casi desanimada-Kaoli-kun es guapisio y tu te pones a despreciarlo-me dice casi en un berrinche.

-Porque simplemente el solo me interesa como un amigo-dije con indiferencia-Y no quiero hablar mas del tema-dije cortante.

-Esta bien-Dice ella dandose por vencida.

Pero de la nada lo mismo que me ha atormentado desde hace dos meses, la sensacion de que hay algo oscuro cerca de mi...Es como una alarma

en mi cabeza, pero solo pienso que es sugestión mía y lo ignoro como otras tantas veces.

Hasta que lo veo. Un cuadro en la entrada del me quedo en es posible que mi retrato este en un lugar que tiene años

de antigüedad?,simplemente no es lógico.

Mi mente esta trabajando al 100% hasta que Akemi me saca de mis pensares.

-Yui!-me dice gritandome en mi oido-Tengo como 10 minutos tratando de que me hagas caso pero tu estas en la luna!-.

- G-gomenasai- digo lo mas rapido que puedo, aún estoy sorprendida-

- ¿Que tanto miras?-me dice Akemi-Miras a la nada, además tienes una expresión de terror que pareciera que viste tu peor pesadilla frente a ti-.

Me quedo en silencio, trato de buscar una respuesta lógica.¿Que acaso Akemi no ve el cuadro?¿Me estoy volviendo loca?.La verdad ya no se que es real y que

no lo es.

Desde hace dos meses pesadillas me han estado atormentado, al principio creí que eran aterradoras pero con el paso de los días me fui dando cuenta que

eran recuerdos, pero ¿De quién eran esos recuerdos?

*Flashback-Hace 2 meses-*

_- Chichinashi! - dice un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verde brillante-Tu Ore-sama necesita comer- dice de una manera lasciva-No querras que te castigue verdad?-._

_- Ayato-kun-dice una chica en un suspiro-Y-yo no me siento bien, ya no tengo fuerzas-dice la chica_

_De_ _la nada ella se desvanece y el pelirrojo solo atina a sostenerla_

_- Chichinashi...-dice "Ayato"-No o entiendes verdad...-._

_Cuando el levanta la vista siento que me mira a mi, veo sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos. Cuando el me habla siento que me congelo._

_-Asi que... acabo el ciclo eh?-dice en un susurro-._

_-N-no se de que hables- le digo pero pareciera que solo hable en mi mente._

_-Chichinashi me dijo que me amaba..-dice melancólico Ayato-Pero ha acabado el ciclo, asi que todo sera diferente- termina diciendome en un susurro._

_Cuando voy a responderle noto que ya no esta, hasta que alguien habla en mi cuello_

_-Asi que... volviste a renacer verdad?-me dice cerca de mi cuello-Eso significa que lo olvidaremos todo hasta que tu lo recuerdes-._

_Cuando voy a hablar siento algo afilado en mi cuello,cuando me doy cuenta ya es muy tarde. El esta bebiendo mi sangre, lo afilado que senti antes son sus_

_colmillos desgarrandome la piel._

_El dolor es insoportable y a cada segundo siento como voy perdiendo mas y mas de mi liquido vital. Ya no veo bien hasta que siento como el para_

_-¿Que es esto?- dice el pelirrojo mas sorprendido que molesto- Como es que tu sangre sabe diferente?-._

_- N-no se que es lo que dices...- le digo con mi pica energia._

_- Tsk. Ese viejo tiene que aclararme unos puntos- me dice pero yo ya no lo escucho._

_ *Fin Flashback*_

Cada noche desde ese día soñaba con varias personas así, al final conte que eran 8 y no sabia cuantos mas aparecerian. Recuerdo muy bien susu nombres.

Ayato fue el primero en aparecer, despues llego Subaru, el siguiente se llamaba Shu, Reiji fue el siguiente en aparecer; Kanato, Kou, Laito fueron los siguientes,

y el de anoche Ruki. Este ultimo fue quien mataba a esa chica en mis sueños.

Lo mas extraño es que en ninguno de mis sueños supe quien era la chica a la que Ayato llamaba "Chichinashi".

Un golpe contra algo me saco de mis pensamientos. Un señor de talvez unos 40 años estaba pardo frente a mi, era muy apuesto e iba acompañado por una

hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y cuerpo voluptuoso que me hizo sentir miserable

- Gomenasia! - dije roja por la vergüenza- No miraba por donde iba-.

- No hay problema - me dijo con voz aterciopelada - Pero nos ahorraste mucho trabajo-.

- Nani?- digo sin comprender lo que me ha dicho.

- Eres Yui Komori no?- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Hai - digo aun sin comprender - C-como sabe usted mi nombre?- le pregunto, este tipo me da miedo.

- Pequeña, me llamo Karl Sakamaki- dice el lleno de ¿orgullo? - Y tu padre y yo trabajamos juntos-.

En ese momento senti que mi mundo se caia a pedazos.

- U-usted conocío a mi padre?- le dije livída por la sorpresa- Me diría mas sobre el?, Yo ya no recuerdo muchas cosas. Pareciera que mi mente esta bloqueada-.

-Claro, pero antes hay algo que debo preguntarte..- me dice mas serio que hace unos momentos- Que fue lo que visteal llegar a este lugar?- la pregunta que

menos deseaba contestar-

- Vi un retrato mio con 6 chicos- dije en un suspiro.

- Mmm ya veo..- dice pensativo el señor Sakamaki.

-Cariño creo que es hora- le dice la pelirroja a Karl- Ya no lo puedes aplazar más-.

-Creo que tienes razón Lyssa- le contesta reignado.

Yo no se de que hablan hasta que se dirigen a mi.

-Yui, necesito que vayas a este lugar cuando vuelvas a soñar con Subaru o con Ayato- me dice seguro.

-C-como sabe de ...- no me deja terminar ya que han desaparecido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yei mi primer fic, yo se que no es mucho pero apenas voy iniciando xD.

Omiti las partes de cuando Yui sueña con los demás porque es muy extenso y queria ponerlo cuando ella

se fuera encontrando con cada uno de ellos.

Bueno es el primer cap asi que no es gran cosa

Porfa dejen reviews X3

SAYONARA!


	2. La llegada

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

**Una cosa antes de iniciar el nombre completo del papa de los hermanos Sakamaki es Karlheinz xD**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 2 La Llegada

Yui casi no había podido dormir después de esa conversación que había tenido con el señor Karl. ¿Como sabía que había estado soñando con esas personas?¿De donde conocía a su papá?, eran preguntas que hasta ese momento ella no podía encontrarles sentido.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que ella se lo había encontrado en el museo y aún no podía olvidarlo

*_Flashback hace 2 semanas*_

_-Yui!- le gritó Akemi- donde te metiste?, te estuve buscando como loca-._

_-L-lo siento-dijo Yui- me quede mirando un área del museo y cuando volteé ya no estaban y decidí esperar por ustedes-dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo, aunque la verdad aún estaba alterada por lo que había sucedido minutos antes._

_-Como digas- le dijo Akemi, pero su tono devoz indicaba que no confiaba en lo que decía- te perdiste todo el recorrido y ya no hay tiempo para visitar las demás salas-._

_-Gomen- le dijo Yui- no quería que te molestaras-._

_-Molestarme?-le dice Akemi perpleja-No lo haría contigo, tu tuviste tus razones para perderte toda la visita-._

_-Akemi yo no...- Akemi no la dejó terminar solo se dio la vuelta y le indicó que la siguiera._

*_Fin Flashback*_

Yui recordó aquel momento y sentía que el corazón se le partía ¿Porque no le dijo la verdad a su mejor amiga?¿Porque sentía que aún no era tiempo de decirle todo aquello?.

Sin notarlo Yui se fue quedando dormida y mientras dormía los sueños volvieron...

**_Yui corría feliz por un pequeño jardín, a lo lejos se notaba la parte mas alta de una mansión; el jardín era lo mas hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto, había flores de todos los colores por todos lados, a pesar de ser invierno estás florecían como si fuera primavera._**

**_Las flores que más llamaron su atención fueron unas de color blanco, eran pequeñas y delicadas como si cualquier ventisca pudiera llegar y llevárselas todas. Ella hubiera querido quedarse en ese lugr por siempre pero algo en su mente le decía que tenía que seguir o si no algo la encontraría._**

**_Cuando reaccionó ya era tarde, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._**

**_-Así que aquí es donde haz estado todo este tiempo eh?-le dijo la voz desconocida._**

**_Yui lentamente se volteo para ver quien era esa persona._**

**_-Subaru...-dijo Yui en un susurro._**

**_-Así que recuerdas ya mi nombre..-le dijo Subaru preocupado._**

**_-Y-yo no se quién seas pero no te tengo miedo-le dijo la rubia tratando de sonar más segura de lo que se sentía, ese chico le causaba un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago._**

**_-No me tienes miedo porque nunca te hice daño-Contestó el chico._**

**_Después_****_ de minutos de silencio Subaru lo _****_rompió_**

**_-Recuerdas este lugar?-le preguntó a Yui- Aquí es donde comenzó todo...-le dice Subaru en un susurro._**

**_-Yo no lo recuerdo, ni tampoco a ...me inspira tranquilidad estar aquí-._**

**_-Talvez algún día lo recuerdes. Y ese día Yui, estaré esperándote-._**

**_Yui no sabía que pensar, este chico era diferente a Ayato. Subaru le inspiraba confianza, sabía que en el fondo ella podía confiar en él._**

**_-Esto, ¿Es un recuerdo?-le dice Yui insegura de que creer._**

**_-No, esto, es un sueño que tu estás viviendo-._**

Con esto ultimo Yui se despierta agitada, ¿Quien es ese chico y porque le causa estas sensaciones?.Voltea a ver el reloj y este muestra que son las 06:50 am.

-Mierda...-se queja Yui, ¿como se pudo quedar dormida?-Es mi ultimo día del semestre, no puedo llegar tarde-.

Llega corriendo a la escuela, Akemi la espera en la entrada del Instituto para ir juntas a sus salones

-Komori Yui llegando tarde al ultimo día de escuela, esto es algo épico- se burla Akemi.

-Buenos días a ti también Akemi- resopla Yui mas avergonzada que enojada.

-Sabes que lo hago para pasar el rato, ademas tu me das armas para molestarte-le contesta Akemi con la lengua de fuera.

-Por desgracia es verdad-dice Yui derrotada, sabe que al pelear con Akemi es mejor dejarla ganar.

-Vamos-dice Akemi entusiasmada-Es el ultimo día. Disfrutemoslo al máximo.

Al terminar el día Yui se despidió de su amiga y tomo su camino a esta vez tomó el camino largo. Quería aplazar el tiempo para llegar a su casa, sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía llamar al señor Sakamaki.

Pero por desgracia el camino largo se le hizo demasiado corto, había llegado a su casa antes de tiempo.

Como su tí aún no llegaba de trabajar se sintió mas sola que nunca, lloró hasta que ya no había lagrimas en sus ojos y fue cuando decidió que le llamaría a Karlheinz Sakamaki. Tomo valor y cogió el celular y se dispuso a llamarlo.

El teléfono del otro lado de la línea emitío 1pitido... 2 pitidos. Con cada pitido el corazón se le aceleraba...

El cuarto pitido sonó y una voz del otro lado de la línea habló.

-Sakamaki- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Soy Yui- dijo la rubia sin mucha convicción- Soñe con Subaru- dijo de golpe Yui.

-Muy bien- dijo Karl- enviare por ti, empaca tus cosas. Te llevare a un lugar seguro- concluyó Karl.

-¿Me ire?¿Por cuanto tiempo?-dijo exaltada Yui- yo no quiero dejar a mi tía- terminó en un sollozo.

-Tranquila, te iras el tiempo que sea entenderá-dijo tranquilizador Karl.

Yui no sabía que decir pero quería saber mas de su pasado y que era todo eso que estaba sufriendo...

-E-esta bien- admitió Yui-Iré a donde usted me lleve. Pero cuidara de mi tía?-preguntó Yui.

-Claro, ella sera cuidada el tiempo que tu este fuera.

Y así con esas palabras Yui cerró el trato con el señor Sakamaki pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

**Horas mas tarde**

*POV YUI*

Llegue a una gran mansión de lejos se veía grande y lujosa pero entre mas me acercaba se veía mas ¿antigua?, si tal vez era ás tenía un aire terrorífico pero pensé que era mi imaginación y solo lo ignore.

Cuando el chofer de la limusina que enviaron por mí me dejó en la entrada de la mansión no sabia que hacer.¿Habría alguien dentro de la casa?. Me decidí por tocar la puerta, pero cuando lo hice esta se abrió sola.

¿Sería bueno si entrara?, No sabía que me esperaría allí dentro pero decidí hacerlo.Y estaba aquí y no daría marcha atrás...

Me sentía segura de mi decisión hasta que una voz detrás de mi habló

-Porfin llegaste...-me dice alguien justo detrás de mi cuello y yo no se que hacer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo,no es muy largo. No se cada cuanto lo subire ya que acabo de regresar a clases pero tratare de ser constante x3.

**vale salucru: Mas adelante planeó que Yui le cuente su historia a algún hermano Sakamaki x3. Yo tampoco sabía sobre que escribir hasta que compre los juegos y me enamore y dije ¿Porque no?.**

** .yui21: Al publicarlo senti nervios al pensar que a nadie le gustaría pero gracias a ustedes creo que podre seguir mas entusiasmada.**

**Y a todas les agradezco sus reviews x3 me entusisama saber que les agradaron x3**

**Seguire actualizando como ya dije antes lo mas pronto posible**

SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3: Conociendose

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, gracias a eso me impulsan a continuar :') sin más les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 3 Conociendose

***POV YUI***

- Por fin llegaste...- me dice alguien en mi cuello y yo no se que hacer.

Lentamente giro la cabeza para ver quien es el dueño dela voz. Para mi sorpresa es uno de los chicos con los que he estado soñ pelirrojo, alto, trae una especie de niforme de algún instituto mus desarreglado. Pero lo demás se va al demonio cuando miro esos ojos, son de un color verde brillante, son demasiado hermosos para ser reales.

En ese instante me doy cuenta de quién es y sin pensarlo su nombre sale de mi boca.

-A-ayato?-pregunto aun mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-Asi que me recuerdas eh?-dice con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos-Me pregunto si lo recuerdas todo...-dice acercándose a mis labios.

Por un momento todo parecía mágico hasta que a mí mente vinieron imágenes de unos ojos rojos y pelo ligeramente rosado. Me senti asqueada de la nada. ¿Acaso era culpa lo que sentía?.

Ayato estaba a milímetrs de mi boca pero con un movimiento más rápido voltee hacia otro lado, no quería que viera mi rostro.

-Tsk.-dice Ayato- así qu en verdad todo cambio..-dice cerca de mi oído.

Yo no se que responder a sus que un ligero sonido nos saca de esa burbuja de tensió hacia la fuente del sonido y fue cuando lo ví.

-Subaru...-dije en un susurro

Cuando vi a Ayato me sentí intranquila, pero al ver a Subaru supe que estaría emocionaba saber que el estaba en esta mansión...

*POV SUBARU*

Ella se veía igual de hermosa que cuando ella se se que eso fue hace tiempo pero esa poca humanidad que ella había despertado en mí tiempo atrás volvío a mí en cuanto sentí su aroma en la casa.

-Hmp-dije lo más serio que pude.

No podía dejar que el idiota de Ayato notara mis cuando me vío me dio una cálida sonrisa, pero ahora instantes después su sonrisa se esfumaba y una mueca de dolor se formo en su cara.

Odiaba haerle esto pro "el viejo" había ordenado que no le dijeramos nada de su pasado, ella lo tendría que Ayato se había pasado el límite, estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad, tenía que interrumpir eso.

-Que demonios quieres Subaru?- me dice Ayato molesto- Que no ves que estoy ocupado con chichi...- no lo deje terminar la frase.

-Ayato!- grité con una advertencia en mis ojos- Recuerda lo que nos dijeron-.

Ambos volteamos en ese instante a ver a Yui, ella estaba sorprendida de lo que Ayato casi dijo.

-Ayato, c-como me ibas a decir?- pregunto cuidadosamente Yui, como si temiera la respuesta.

-Escuchaste mal, yo solo te iba a decir chibi- le dijo Ayato con su clásica sádica mueca.

Al parecer eso le basto a Yui porque de inmediato su semblante se relajo.

-Ohh-dijo Yui como si comprendiera- C-comprendo-.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, hasta que llego nuestro salvador...¿enserio tenía que ser el?!.Suspiré resignado de los otros cuatro integrantes de la familia tenía que llegar el?!...

*POV YUI*

Ya estaba muy confundida y apenas llevaba 5 minutos en esa mansión y ya quería salir huyendo en cuanto estos chicos se despistaran. Pero en mi mente aún seguía una pregunta ¿Porque Ayato y Subaru se pusieron tan nerviosos cuando pregunte como me iba a decir?

Aunque siendo franca yo estaba 100% segura que me llamaría "chichinashi" auqne al final parece que escuche estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llego uno mas de ellos

-Ohh, pero que sorpresa es la nueva gatita de la familia- dijo el muchacho recien llegado.

No lograba verlo hasta que salío de entre las sombras. Era de cabello castaño traía unos pantalones que le llegaban a la rodilla y...esos ojos...ese sombrero. Era Raito el hermano mayos de Ayato.

Uno de mis sueños vino a mi cuando mire sus ojos...

_***Flashback***_

_**Estaba en uno de mis sueños otra vez, ya tenía varios días que me había resignado a tener estos sueños.¿Me pregunto si sera alguien nuevo? pensaba mientras todo se volvía mas claro...**_

_**Cuando mire hacía enfrente me encontraba en una especie de capilla, en el centro de la misma se escuchaban sollozos y lamentos, me acerqué lo mas que pude para ver...**_

_**En medio de la capilla estaba una mesa de piedra en el fondo de la pared un mosaico de algún los sollozos venían del centro de la desgracia no podía ver bien ya que la luz era muy de enfocar la vista pero solo ví que eran dos personas una de ellas al parecer era hombre ya que se encontraba sobre un cuerpo mas pequeño y era el origen de lo sollozos.**_

_**El chico que estaba encima de la mujer por lo poco que pude ver era apuesto, traí un sombrero, y un pantalón hasta las rodillas, le hablaba con voz melosa al cuerpo tembloroso que estab debajo de el.**_

_**-Bitch-chan, yo se que te encanta este castigo- le ronroneo a la chica de abajo suyo- Solo dejate llevar...-.**_

_**-Raito-kun, m-me lastimas, sueltame...-le decía llorosa la chica-Porfavor...-.**_

_**Asi que ese muchacho se llama Raito, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien...**_

_**-Vamos Bitch-chan, dejs que mi hermano menor Ayato-kun te toque... Porque no dejarme a mí-Le decía mas enojado el chico del sombrero- Se que te va a encantar...-.**_

_**-Ie...-decía la chica suplicando.**_

_**-Ayy Bitch-chan, tu porque crees que esta aquí?, eres nuestra comida hasta que estes vacía...-le decía tranquilo- Eres la novia para el sacrificio-.**_

_**Y con la confusión de la muchacha Raito aprovechó para besarla y tocarla por todos lados, hasta que ví sus colmillos comprendí todo... Esa chica no sobreviviría ahi si no escapaba pronto. Y así todo se volvío oscuro y no volví a soñar esa noche...**_

_***Fin Flashback***_

Sin pensarlo su nombre salió de mis labios.

-Tu, eres Raito?-pregunté espantada, ¿Que habrá pasado con aquella chica?.

-Oh, kitty-chan sabe mi nombre- dijo con una emoción casi palpable- Me pregunto que mas sabras, kitty-chan-dijo con voz curiosa el castaño.

-Raito!- gritaron al unisonó Ayato y Subaru- ¡Uresei!-.

-Oh kitty-chan tiene perros guardianes- dijo Raito con voz cantarina.

-Deja de llamarme así...- dije harta de su "kitty-chan"- me llamo Yui Komori-.

-Para mi eres como una linda gatita- me dijo Raito guiñándome un ojo...

-Puden callarse...-dijo una voz perezosa- estoy tratando de dormir...-.

Lentamente voltee y lo ví acostado en el sillón de la esquina, no pude evitar sonrojarme...

Al verlo en vivo y a todo color ese sueño volvío a mi y me sentí la mas pervertida de todas. El ya había aparecido en mis sueños, y no de la forma sana... El era Shu

Supe que talvez ese sueño no fue tan sueño el sabí algo por el tipo de mirada que me dirijio y recordé lo que me dijo

"Eres una sucia pervertida"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Les deje un poco de suspenso xD, ya estoy escribeindo la continuacion de este cap, la verdad esque planeo meter un poco de lemmon(la verdad sería el primero que haría)...

**Gominolaa: Segui tu consejo y me empece a informar en uno que otro libro(toda pervert yo xD) todo sea porque salga bien este fic **

**Quisiera que me dieran ideas de quien podria ser el elegido para escuchar el pasado de Yui, estoy algo indecisa y pensé que talvez ustedes me podrian ayudar :3. **

**sin mas que decir **

SAYONARA!


	4. Chapter 4: La perversión de ¿un sueño?

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, gracias a eso me impulsan a continuar :') sin más les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**Es mi primer lemmon porfavor denme chance...*Espera toda ansiosa***

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 3 Conociendose

*** YUI POV ***

No podía creerlo, el protagonista de todos aquellos sueños que me hacían despertar en la noche exaltada y ¿caliente?. El estaba recostado en el sillón en el fondo de aquella sala, con su cara tan tranquila como en mis sueños a excepción de una pequeña sonrisa en sus pensarlo comencé a delinear la forma de esos labios, a observar ese hermoso cabello... Parecía una pervertida pero comencé a pensar en la primer noche que soñe con el.

_***Flashback***_

_**Al comenzar el sueño no sabía con que situación me encontraría, mientras me imaginaba cualquier escenario todo se iba aclarando. De repente me encontraba en una habitación muy linda, tenía una cama enorme en el centro de la habitación con un juego de sábanas color rosa palo, escritorio y armario a juego color blanco.**_

_**Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta entrecerrada con la luz encendida, así que decidí acercarme. En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta la abrí poco a poco hasta ver un enorme baño detrás de esa puerta, había una tina con su propia regadera, muchas botellitas apiladas en un estante(supuse que eran escencias para el agua), todo en ese lugar era hermoso.**_

_**No me di cuenta de quién estaba detrás de mí mirándome hasta que me tomaron de la cintura y alguien apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y de la nada hablo.**_

_**-Shhh...-me dijo el desconocido perezosamente- Haces mucho ruido-.**_

_**-Q-quién eres tu?-pregunte exaltada,demasiada cercanía era incómoda.**_

_**-Hmp, veo que no me recuerdas...-decía ese chico-Shuu, mi nombre es Shuu-.**_

_**-Shuu..-dije, me gustaba la sensación de su nombre en mi lengua.**_

_**Hubo un silencio demasiado largo, el no hablaba y me comencé a preocupar.**_

_**-Shuu-dije con cautela-Oye..-.**_

_**Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver que aquel chico estaba dormido en mi hombro-D-despierta-.**_

_**Al tratar de darme la vuelta para poder moverlo hice un movimiento en falso y los dos caímos al siguiente que supe es que yo estaba encima de el con nuestros rostros a una escasa distancia y en una posición nada decente.**_

_**El abrío sus ojos, eran un azul brillante y tenían un brillo malicioso.**_

_**-Eres una pervertida- me dijo en un susurro cerca de mis labios-Lo planeaste desde un inicio..-.**_

_**-Y-yo no planee nada-dije molesta-Ni siquiera te conozco!-.**_

_**Mientras yo me quejaba no me percaté de que el iba subiendo su mano derecha para colocarla en mi cadera. Cuando me di cuenta el estaba a punto de besarme...**_

_**- Pero a pesar de eso, hueles demasiado bien como para ignorar tu insinuación-me dijo Shuu para molestarme.**_

_**-Yo..**_

_**El no me dejo terminar, me estaba besando. Y apovecho mi reclamó para introducir su lengua en mi ese instante fue como si mi cordura se hubiera esfumado, todo lo que pensaba era en ese beso que me hacía sentir a le fui correspondiendo el beso, una parte de mi deseaba profundizar mas ese beso, y el parció entenderlo ya que tomó mi nuca y me empujo mas hacía hizo eso uno de sus colmillos rozó mi labio inferior. Sangre comenzó a brotar de ese corte y el lo lamió.**_

_**-Sabes tan bien-dijo con voz rnca por el deseo.**_

_**El me miro como si me pidiera permiso para beber de mi sangre, en ese instante no se necesitaron palabras para saber que yo me miro agradecido y lentamnente se acercó a mi cuello, esperaba sentir dolor como cuando Ayato me mordió pero el dolor no que sentí fue , lujuria, y un doloroso hueco se formó en mi vientre bajo.**_

_**-Ahh-gemí en su oído-N-no pares-suplique con voz cortada.**_

_**El pareció satisfecho con mi deseo y siguio uccionando lenta y suavemente. Era un placer dolorosamente se separó de mi cuello instantes después y se lamió los labios**_

_**-No me conformaré con eso..-dijo con una voz seductora en mi oído.**_

_**Sentí como se levantaba, el aún me tenía sajeta de la cintura así que para no caerme instintivamente lo rodeé con mis piernas y me sujete con mis brazos a su cuello. Mi mente establa nublda por el deseo y sin pensarlo mientra recorriamos el trayecto a la cama rocé nuestros sexos. **_

_**Eldetuvó su andar y sentí como temblaba bajo mis brazos, yo estaba en la misma situació una sensación deliciosa y volví a gemir en su oído.**_

_**-Si sigues con eso no me podré detener-me sentenció-Aunque en estos momentos no creó que quieras que pare-.**_

_**Yo no podía responder, me sentía sucia al querer que no parara ademas ¿es un sueño no?, no pasaría nada. O eso creía yo...**_

_**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando senti mi espalda contra la cama, el se colocó encima de mi, se acercó a mi oido y susurro:**_

_**-Serás mia toda la noche entiendes?-después de esas palabras me volvió a besar y yo perdí la poca conciencia que había recuperado.**_

_**El beso comenzó lento pero poco a poco comenzó tomar intensidad, el deseo era palpable en el í a colocar mis piernas en su cintura y el gruñó.**_

_**-Te lo advertí Yui-me dijo con la voz cargada de deseo-No me podré contener-.**_

_**-No quiero que te contengas- repondí lo mas tranquila que no era mentira, yo quería que continuara.**_

_**El sonrió ante mi respuesta y volvió a besarme, esta vez mas le devolví el beso gustosa.**_

_**Lentamente comenzó a mover su boca hacia mi cuello, simuló que volvía a morderme, gemí ante esa acción, siguió su camino de besos hasta mi pecho y comenzó a succionar mi pezón. E n ese instante agradecí al cielo por no traer sostén al dormir.**_

_**Lo que sentí hizo que gritara y gimiera mas alto.**_

_**-Eso es, gimé y grita solo para mí- me dijo Shuu con su hermosa voz.**_

_**Siguió con su tarea de succionar mi pezón mientras comenzaba a masajear el a sentir que mi blsa estorbaba y al parecer a el tambíen ya que me la sacó por la cabeza y admiro mis pechos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sonrió y de nuevo comenzó a succionar y masajearlos. Fue tan deliciosa esa sensacíon que cuando ya no pude soportar mas el placer sentí como algo detro de mi explotaba y me hacía gemir su nombre.**_

_**Yo deseaba mas, necesitaba mas.**_

_**El se di cuenta de mi mirada y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones para quedar solo en boxers y yo con mis shorts. Me volvió a besar mientras metía su mano bajo mis bragas, en cuanto senti sus dedos creca de mi clitoris pensé que me correría de nuevo ya que lentamente comenzó a quería mas de ese tortuoso placer**_

_**-M-mas, porfavor mas- supique con voz entrecortada.**_

_**-Oh, porsupuesto que te dare mas-dijo con la misma voz entrecortada.**_

_**Después de mi petición el introdujo un dedo en mi ese momento me sentí tan exitada que solo pude gemir, era un vaivén lento y un segundo dedo y yo pensé que no habría algo mejor que eso. Volvió a comenzar con ese vaién y yo pedía mas. Sentí el orgasmo incluso ates de que llegara, me corrí en si mano.**_

_**De repente recordé como era que estaba el, seguramente estaría igual de exitado como é mi mano y lo toque.**_

_**Estaba tan duro y calinete que tuve que tragar fuerte, comecé a masajearlo, el soltó un gruñ sentí orgullosa así que seguí, se me hizo agua la boca y una yo que no conocía salío a flote. Lo quería dentro de mí, lo necesitaba, ya no podía aguantar más y por su reacción el tampoco así que me atreví a decirlo**_

_**-Q-quiero-dije con voz suplicante.**_

_**El me miró como pidiendo permiso para algo que no habría marcha atrá lentamente **__**asentí y el resto de nuestras ropas desapareció.**_

_**El estaba a punto de penetrarme y yo estaba nerviosa.**_

_**-Va a doler, ¿estas segura?- me preguntó- Aun me puedo...**_

_**-No- dije decidida- te quiero dentro de mí-.**_

_**El comprendió y me penetro. Dolió muchisimo y grite, el no se movió para no lastimarme, agradecí ese gesto. El dolor desapareció y comencé a sentir un indescritible placer, me moví para indicarle que estaba lista.**_

_**Shuu comenzó a moverse lento, era un placer doloroso, empezó a moverse mas rapido. Yo necesitaba más y ese hueco en mi vientre volvió. Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo necesitaba mas adentro, comenzó a moverse mas rápido y mas adentro. Comence a gemir su nombre, pidiendole mas y mas.**_

_**El acercó su rostro a mi cuello y me mordió. Sentí un placer humanamente imposible. Comence a sentir su inchado miembro palpitando dentro de mí y sup que ambos estabamos por terminar. Me corrí poco antes que el y gemí su nombre. El se corrio segundos después y dejo de succionar mi sangre.**_

_**-Eso, fue increible- dije una vez que recupere el aliento.**_

_**-...-no dijo nada.**_

_**Me voltee para ver su rostro y creí que estaba dormido pero estaba viendome con esos ojos azules tan lindos**_

_**-Eres una sucia pervertida- dijo segundos despues- Pero ahora eres mía-y me besó.**_

**_Después_**_** de esa noche cada vez que soñaba con el haciamos lo mismo por el tiempo que durara el sueño**_

_***Fin Flahback***_

Un golpe me saco de mi mente, y lo agradecí ya que me sentía acalorada de tan solo pensar lo que hice con ese rubio.

-Oe, no ignores a Ore-sama- me decía Ayato.

-L-lo siento- dije tratando de oultar mi sonrojo-me quede pensando en ...algo-dije.

Al parecerno se había dado cuenta de mi estado ya que apareció un chico en el inicio de la escalinata. Era alto de pelo negro.

-Dejen a la invitada en paz- dijo en un tono autoritario- Perdona sus modales, mi nombre es Reiji Sakamaki-.

-H-hola, yo soy Komori Yui- dije nerviosa.

-Shuu, acompaña a nuestra invitada a su habitación-le dijo el pelinegro a Shuu

Yo no sabí que hacer. Shuu y yo solos, mala idea. Per de repente sentí el brazo de alguien en mi estab a mi lado y me sostenia de la cintura, Se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

-Recuerda que eres mia, Yui- dijo en voz baja- Y nadie te puede tocar-.

No podía reaccionar, todos esos sueños, en verdad habían sido sueños?. Si no lo eran estaba en serios problemas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí esta el cuarto cap. Se que no es mucho pero es el primero :3. Si quieren que agregue cosas porfavor no duden en pedirlas. Perdon por tardar pero andaba atareada con la escuela

**flor carmesí:Gracias por ayudrme, esa pagina me ayudo(creo xD)  
**

**sin mas que decir **

SAYONARA!


	5. Forever and Always

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, gracias a eso me impulsan a continuar son un amooor *llora como magdalena***

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 5. For Ever and Always

*POV YUI*

_-Recuerda que eres mía, y nadie te puede tocar..._

Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Shuu, habían pasado ya al menos 3 horas desde que el me dejo en mi habitación y aún seguían retumbando sus palabras en mi cabeza. Todos esos sentimientos confusos me estaban haciendo puré mi cabeza, como lidiaría con todos esos hermanos y sus extrañas maneras de "querer" a alguien.

Decidí que encontraría una forma de poner todo en su lugar, hasta que alguien tocó mi puerta y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-A-adelante- tartamudeé, la idea de tener a uno de esos chicos en mi habitación me hacía sentir nerviosa.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta mi corazón dejo de latir tan rápido al darme cuenta quien era...

-Subaru...-susurré tranquila, el era la persona que menos me causaba miedo- N-necesitas algo?- pregunté

-Reiji me mandó a avisarte que pronto estaría la cena para que te alistaras- me dijo Subaru.

En cuanto escuche sus palabras me sentí desilusionada por alguna razón

-Ohh...-contesté cuando me di cuenta de que el esperaba mi respuesta- Bajare en un instant...

No pude terminar la frase ya que sin darme cuenta Subaru había aparecido frente a mí y me estaba besando. Por un momento sentí sus labios y me dejé llevar, eran cálidos y suaves, sabían a menta fresca. Decidí continuar el beso hasta que las palabras de Shuu volvieron a mi mente y me sentí repentinamente culpable...

Lentamente me aleje de Subaru, con la respiración entrecortada

-Esto no esta bien...-le dije aun aturdida por el beso.

-Yo lo siento, no quería incomodarte...- me contesto, pero el tono de su voz delataba que le habían dolido mis palabras.

El se levanto del suelo y se dio la vuelta, cuando estuvo a punto de irse me dolió el corazón y mi boca se movió sola.

_The time is here again _  
_Prepare to be apart _  
_And it drives you crazy _  
_Each time I go away _  
_The distance gets longer _  
_But it makes us stronger _

-No te vayas...-susurré- No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado nunca Subaru-kun...

El no se movió y cuando me di cuenta el comolo había llamado el ya estaba abrazandomé.

-Nunca me ire de tu lado hime- me susurró al oído.

_Should it all come crashing _  
_Down around me _  
_Would you be there _  
_Should I stumble and fall _  
_Pick up the pieces _

-Hime...- susurre y me sumí en un recuerdo

_***Flashback***_

_**Estaba en un campo de rosas blancas, eran hermosas. Delante de mí había una torre muy alta, por alguna razón algo me decía que tenía que caminar en esa dirección. Comencé a caminar hasta que escuche unas voces acercandosé en mi dirección.**_

_**-Subaru-kun! a-adonde me llevas?-preguntaba una voz muy suave.**_

_**-Tsk. Deja de quejarte...- le respondía la voz de Subaru- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.-**_

_**Los reclamos pararon después de que Subaru habló. ¿Quién era esa chica?¿Porque Subaru se oía tan feliz?. La curiosidad me mató y decidí seguirlos.**_

_**Al parecer iban en dirección de la torre. Yo no podía ni ver ni escuchar nada, hasta que decidí arriesgarme y asomarme detrás de un arbusto. Subaru se veía exactamente igual al que yo conozco excepto que estaba sonriendo, y a la chica no la pude observar ya que Subaru la estaba abrazando. Por lo poco que alcance a ver la chica era rubia y traía un prendedor en la cabeza en forma de flor de color rosa.**_

_**Estaban en un campo de flores, todas de hermosos colores, en el centro del prado estaba un picnic para dos. En ese momento Subaru habló **_

_**-Yo te amo Hime...-**_

_**-Nunca te vayas de mi lado Subaru-kun- le contetaba la chica.**_

_**Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que una dulce voz comenzó a cantar...**_

_**Forget about the shit that we've been through  
I wanna stay here forever and always **_

_**Standing here in front of all of you  
I wanna stay here forever and always **_

_**Yo conocía esa canción, era dolorosa cada que la cantaba, nunca supe porqué pero me recordaba a alguien. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Subaru hablo...**_

_**-Nunca me iré de tu lado Y...- **_

_**Antes de escuchar el nombre de la chica, me di cuenta todo se había vuelto oscuro**_

_***Fin Flashback***_

-Yui!- me despertó la voz de Subaru- Yui!, contestame!-.

-Itte- fue lo único que conteste

Escuche un suspiro proveniente de el, al parecer estaba más tranquilo.

De repente la canción de mi recuerdo volvió a mi, y con ella un doloroso sentimiento. Mi boca por segunda vez habló sola:

_These days are dead again _  
_It's empty from the start _  
_And it drives me crazy _  
_The hours drift away _  
_It hurts to remember _  
_This will soon be over ..._

Termine la parte de la canción que le había faltado cantar a aquella voltee a ver a Subaru, el me miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

-Que fue eso?- me preguntó cuando recupero la compostura- Donde haz escuchado eso?-.

-Y-yo solo la recordé- le respondí- A-ademas esa canción es mi preferida-.

-Forever...- me susurró-

-And Always-le respondí- Subaru,¿Alguna vez haz amado a alguien?

El no me respondió, solo se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. Cuando la tome y me levantó de la cama el habló.

-Si, solo he amado una vez- me contestó nostalgico- Pero ella se fue...-.

Yo no sabía que contestar a eso, me dolía el pensar que Subaru había amado a alguien más.

-Pero...- llamó mi atención- haz vuelto Hime...-me susurró antes de desaparecer y dejarme ahí en la mitad de mi cuarto

- ¿Que eres de mi Subaru?- le pregunté al aire- ¿Quien soy yo?...

*FIN POV YUI*

*NORMAL POV*

-Todo esta saliendo conforme al plan, Señor?-

-Si Keomi, el plan "Adán y Eva" oficialmente comienza- respondía una voz en la oscuridad- Ahora que ella a vuelto y no tiene recuerdos del pasado, podrá elegir por fin...

-Señor, ¿Y que pasa con los "otros"?¿Cuando los mandara?- le preguntaba Keomi a su amo.

-LLegara el momento, por el momento es mejor que ella no veo a ninguno que no sean esos seis...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Neee, perdon por tardar tanto, he tenido mucha tarea :/. Pero les dejo el capitulo 5 xD. La canción que canta Yui se llama "Forever and Always" de Bullet for My Valentine (Es una de mis bandas favoritas) y además quedo bien con la temática del capitulo :3

**De nuevo les agradezco a todas sus reviews :3 me alegra que les haya gustado, mas adelante metera mas lemmon. Y habrá mas accion no solo con Shuu. ¿Me pregunto que hará el?**

**sin mas que decir **

SAYONARA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

**Hola! perdón por tardar tanto xD. Prometo escribir mas seguido pero ando en semana de examenes y creo que ya entre en modo Zombie xD (no se quien invento las evaluaciones).  
**

**Este cap no tiene lemmon pero si un pequeño fragmento de los sentimientos de Ayato x3. Pues sin mas ...**

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 6. La verdad de un corazón atormentado.  
*AYATO POV*

De nueva cuenta me encontraba solo. Solo en mi habitación, la soledad me ha acompañado desde que ella se fue. Yui era mi todo y el destino me la arrebató...

_***Flashback***_

_**Era un día común y corriente, la clase de Literatura me había aburrido tanto que decidí escabullirme de clase para ir a despejarme. Además había algo en mí que estaba intranquilo, Yui cada vez era mas distante conmigo. Era mas fría y cuando estabamos a solas ella desviaba su mirada o me ignoraba.**_

_**¿Que estaba pasando con ella?¿Porque el cambio tan drástico?.Una voz me saco de mis cabilaciones. Era la voz de Yui.**_

_**Me mantengo tirando palabras sin sentido a propósito**_  
_**Hasta que se derramen**_  
_**Anticipándote a sonreír**_  
_**Y recogerlas para mi**_  
_**Pero las nubes están ardiendo brutalmente**_

_**Hey, el oscurecimiento del cielo es sensacionalmente hermoso**_  
_**Es un camino muy brillante para mi**_  
_**Esta cegando mis ojos**_  
_**Así que por favor cierra la ventana y no me dejes ver nada**_

_**No quiero venir mañana**_  
_**Seria mejor si nunca viene**_  
_**Alguien que te lleve lejos de mi**_  
_**Desearía que ella se hubiera destruido en pedazos como un vaso roto de cristal**_

_**Una flor que se pudre como un capullo**_  
_**No es capaz de tener un sueño**_  
_**Y probablemente nunca florecerá una flor...**_

_**Esa canción... yo la conocía, pero no recordaba donde. Mientras Yui seguía cantando escuche otra voz...**_

_**-Se les acabó el tiempo- decía una voz que nunca había escuchado.**_

_**En ese instante recordé la canción. Esa canción es para crear un hoyo en el corazón del que la canta y desaparecer el presente... Esa persona olvidaría todo y a todos.**_

_**-Ella eligió, no esta segura de sus sentimientos- volvió a hablarla voz.**_

_**Mire hacia todos lados sin encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. Decidí entrar a la sala de musica donde estaba Yui para detenerla, ella no se podía ir... No aún.**_

_**Tenía que evitar que acabara la canción. Cuando alcancé la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. **_

_**-Maldición Yui!- dije furioso- No lo hagas, quedaté...-susurré.**_

_**La naciente fantasía**_  
_**Y la tenue luna que es tan vanidosa y vacía**_  
_**Muy pronto cualquier cosa**_  
_**En el espeso humo azul**_  
_**Por favor danos una noche que nunca termina...**_

_**La canción continuaba ycada vez su voz se escuchaba mas apagada...**_

_**-No!- dije con determinación- No te dejare partir-.**_

_**Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, empuje la puerta...**_

_**Hey, ¿podrías dejarme por favor tenerla a mi manera por última vez?**_  
_**En el corazón que una vez ame**_  
_**Dejare una cicatriz que dolerá solo un poco**_  
_**No quiero que me perdones, por favor mantente rechazándome**_  
_**Por que incluso el nuevo amor que esta esperando por ti**_  
_**No estará apto para curarla...**_

_**-No sigas cantando...- dije mientras seguía empujando.**_

_**La doliente cicatriz que deje te cazara por siempre**_  
_**No quiero que me perdones, por favor mantente rechazándome...**_

_**Cuando logré abrir la puerta el cuerpo de Yui estaba inconsiente en el piso. Ella había terminado de cantar y no pude impedirlo.**_

_**-Tsk. Dijiste que no me dejarías chichinashi...- le dije a su cuerpo inconsiente- Lo prometiste.-**_

_**En ese momento entraron los demas. Shuu tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, Reiji decía que era de esperarse, Kanato lloraba a sus dulces hechos por Yui, Laito simplemente se quedo callado, Subaru me miraba con rabia y dolor a la vez...**_

_**-Ella canto "esa" canción- fue lo único que logré decir.**_

_**Al parecer todos comprendieron esas palabras. **_

_**Ella no decidió a quién amar de nosotros. El tiempo se agotó. El destino se la llevó y dejo un vacío en todos nosotros.**_

_**-Ahora hay que informarles a los Mukami de los hechos- dijo Reiji al notar que nadia hablaba- Yo me encargaré-.**_

_**Ese fue el último día que volvimos a ver a Komori Yui...**_

_***Fin Flashback***_

-A pesar de todo, volviste...- susurré- Y pienso recuperarte Yui, no te volveré a perder.

Decidí que iría a verla, necesitaba sentir su calor, su aroma... su humanidad.

Cuando llegué a su puerta noté que Subaru estaba delante de ella como en estado de shock. LLamado por la curiosidad decidí acercarme a él e investigar el porqué estaba en ese estado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Subaru?- le pregunté con voz de cansancio, no quería que notara mi curiosidad fuera demasiado notoria.

-Que...?-no pude terminar de hablar, lo que estaba frente a mí no tenía lógica

La puerta del cuarto de Yui estaba entreabierta y dentro estaba una escena demasiado increible para ser real. Shuu estaba acostado dormido abrazando a Yui por la cintura, ambos parecían cómodos al lado del otro. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se molestaron en mirar en nuestra dirección ya que Yui estaba tocando su cabeza y acariciando su cabello...

En ese momento el dolor que sentía en el pecho era lo que los humanos llamaban "un corazón roto", era indescriptible. Decidí dejar esa escena y volver a mi oscuridad, era lo único que siempre me recibia con los brazos abiertos, alfin de cuentas yo tuve la culpa de que ella se fuera la última vez ¿no?. No merecía su amor pero una parte egoísta me decía que luchara por ella pero después de haber visto eso no estaba muy seguro de que pensar...

Si tan solo ella me diera una señal de que su corazón no me odiaba después de tanto tiempo... ¿Pero que más merecía un corazón atormentado por no haber salvado a un corazón lleno de amor?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holu de nuevo xD, aquí les traigo un capitulo mas. Traté de escribirlo lo mas coherente posible, pero no venía nada ami cabeza y lo reptí como mil veces... Si creen que debería agregar o quitar algo que no les agrade, porfiis no duden en comentarlo :3

Ohh una cosa mas, ya que he notado que la mayoría quieren que Shuu quede con Yui me gustaría que en sus reviews me dejaran su opinión de con quién debe estar Yui xD.

**sin mas que decir **

SAYONARA!


	7. Chapter 7 Primera risa, Primer Golpe

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?...Bad Summary xD Yui K. , Subaru S.**

**Hola! perdón por tardar tanto xD. Prometo escribir mas seguido pero ando en semana de examenes y creo que ya entre en modo Zombie xD (no se quien invento las evaluaciones).  
**

**Este cap no tiene lemmon pero si un pequeño fragmento de los sentimientos de Ayato x3. Pues sin mas ...**

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 07. Primera risa, Primer golpe.

* YUI POV *

Me sentía enferma...

Esataba nerviosa a moas no poder. Hoy sería mi primer día de clase con los Sakamaki pero lo sentía como si ya fuera rutina.

Aún así Reiji me había dicho que debía estar lista a las 9 pm, ya que las clases comenzaban a las 10. Sería la primera vez que iría a una escuela nocturna, me sentía ansiosa por conocer a gente nueva. Sin pensarlo el rostro de Akemi volvió a mi cabeza, me sentía vacía el solo pensar que no la volvería a ver en todo lo que restaba del tiempo que estuviera en esta mansión con todos estos hermanos tan extraños.

Por un momento me sentí vulnerable y pérdida pero recordé que si Akemi estuviera aquí me golpearía la cabeza y diria "Yui... es una oportunidad única de conocer gente nueva, Disfrutalo!"...

En ese momento supe que debía ser fuerte, no solo por mí sino por recuperar mis recuerdos y averiguar quién soy en verdad. Sería fuerte para volver al lado de mi mejor amiga.

Decidida me levante de la cama y me dispuse a tomar una ducha, necesitaba recuperar energías, mas por lo que había sucedido hace no muchas horas en esa misma cama...

_*** Flashback ***_

_**Cansada de la cena, me dispusé a colocarme la ropa de noche. La cena me causó muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sin pensarlo susurré su nombre...  
**_

_**-Shuu ...**_

_**En ese momento la ventana de mi cuarto se abrío y entro el aire de la fresca noche. Me tapé la cara para evitar que el viento me hiciera llorar pero cuando levante los brazos alguien me estaba tomando de la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.  
**_

_**-KYAAAAA!- grite del puro susto**_

_**Cuando voltee mi rostro senti unos labios encima de los míos. Por el sabor de esos labios y la suavidad supe inmediatamente quién era el responsable de mi sobresalto.**_

_**-Me llamaste?- me decía Shuu mientras nos separabamos lentamente- Tan pronto y ya me extrañas?-.**_

_**-Ie...- dije en un hilo de voz- Solo viniste a mí mente, no más-. respondía mientras mi cara se ponía como jitomate.**_

_**-Eres una pervertida- me decía con su voz ronca que tanto me encantaba- Pero hoy solo quiero dormir contigo...-.**_

_**Esas palabras me desconsertaron. Normalmente lo veía solo en mis sucios sueños pero esta vez el estaría fisicamente junto a mí. Debió notar mi mirada porque el soltó una leve risa y me dijo.**_

_**-Esta seria nuestra primer noche juntos formalmente, quiero pasarla a tu lado, simplemente contemplándote. Además hay muchos cuervos asechando...-.**_

_**En ese momento nos acordamos de que estábamos en el suelo. Hubo 5 vampiros, por lo tanto afueras en espera de Mi Sangre.**_

_**Antes de poder replicar Shuu ya me tenía en sus brazos, llevandome hacia la cama. El me colocó en la cama y se acosto del otro lado. Cuando estuvo cómodo me acercó mas a el y pegó su nariz a mi cuello y me habló en voz baja.  
**_

_**-Canta para mí...-me dijo en un susurro.**_

_**-¿Que quieres que cante?-susurré.**_

_**-Lo que sea...- me dijo ya mas adormilado.**_

_**Pensé que canción podría ser la correcta, pero mientras más pensaba sentía una oscuridad llenando mi cabeza...**_

_**Pequeñas escenas comenzaron a invadir mi mente. Una chica rubia y un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises. A el ya lo había visto con anterioridad, me invadió el miedo... su nombre era Ruki.**_

_**Ambas personas estaban fundidas en un abrazo, hasta que Ruki habló**_

_**-¿Lo has decidido?- preguntó aquel chico**_

_**-No...-respondió en un tono muy adolorido la chica- No quiero hacerles daño, ellos se han vuelto parte de mi...**_

_**-Si no quieres hacerles daño, te tengo una propuesta.- dijo Ruki con voz ronca- Haz lo que mejor haces. Canta.-.  
**_

_**-Cantar?- pregunto confundida.**_

_**En ese momento ella cayó al suelo y Ruki comenzó a reir.**_

_**-Ella se irá y ustedes sufrirán su perdida... Solo así Ayato serástan infeliz como yo lo fui- dijo con amargura en su voz.  
**_

_**En ese instante comencé a sentir brazos a mi alrededor y una voz llamandomé.**_

_**-Yui!, maldita sea. Despierta!- me gritó Shuu.**_

_**Desperté sobreexaltada, miré hacia todos lados y cuándo me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto suspiré ya que me sentía a salvo pero en cuanto voltee el rostro para ver a Shuu, pero lo que ví me derrumbó.**_

_**Su rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal, sus ojos reflejaban terror y sus audífonos estaban a cada lado de su cuello**_

_**-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, ¿quieres?- me dijo con la voz aún llena de pánico.**_

_**-Pero...**_

_**No me dejó terminar ya que me abrazó y sentí que su cuerpo temblaba. En ese momento quize cumplir cada petición que hiciera**_

_**-L-lo prometo- dije en su oído- No te volveré a hacer eso.**_

_**El pareciò tranquilizarse, pero no me soltó.**_

_**-Shu..- me sentía cómoda entre sus brazos**_

_**Me callo -Shhh- el.**_

_**Permanecimos así hasta que el comenzó a dormir. Yo aproveche para observarlo mejor. El era muy apuesto, y despedía un ligero aroma a menta, sin pensarlo a esar del abrazo pde comenzar a acariciar su cabello. Era suave y un poco alborotado, pero me fascino tocarlo. Poco a poco el comenzó a despertar y me miró a los ojos.**_

_**-Eres una pervertida...- me dijo divertido**_

_**Comencé a reír por su comentario, y else sorprendió**_

_**-TU Me enseñaste a ser así sucesivamente - Lee respondió**_

_**En ese momento me había olvidado de aquel sueño, de . Solo quería quedarme así mientras durara este momento...**_

_**Mientras yo reia escuche un ruido afuera, me sobresalte y Shuu desvió la mirada a la puerta. Me levante y me acerque a ella.**_

_**Cuando la abrí el pasillo estaba vacío. Pero cuando me di la vuelta en la pared a un lado de mi puerta estaba la pared estrellada,¿Que demonios había pasado?... **_

_*** Fin Flashback ***_

Aún no sabía quién había sido el que había golpeado mi pared pero ahora que lo pensaba el único con esa fuerza descomunal era... Subaru.

-Acaso Fuiste Tú -? Pido mi misma- ¿Por qué ¿Por qué se comportan así ...-?.

Sabía que no resolvería nada si me quedaba ahí parada. La limosina partiría primero a la universidad de Reiji y después partiria hacia el instituto.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, y cuando salgo de mi habitación volteó a ver el golpe en la pared y siento que mi corazón se encoje un poco.

-Te juré que no te haría daño Subaru. Y no rompo mis promesas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holu de nuevo xD. Como me tarde en subir el cap. anterior decidi inspirarme y darles uno mas. Aqui habla un poco mas de el pasado de Yui.

Ando un poco inspirada asi que creo que este fin tratare de escribir otro mas. Poco a poco se irá notando a quién ama Yui. No me odien si no queda con su personaje favorito. Juro escribir otros fics con los personajes que gusten. Asi que ya he decidido con quien se quedara

**#Las amo mil**

**sin mas que decir**

SAYONARA!


	8. Un viaje al pasado atraves de Ojos Rojos

**Amor olvidada**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?.**

**Hola! perdón por tardar tanto xD, No me mateen pliss . Mi computadora se murio y no tenia forma de publicar además mi escuela anda en paro y pues ando toda loca con las tareas. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews me animan a que tenga inspiracion. Al parecer todas tienen una gran inclinación hacía Subaru( no lo niego yo me enamore de el *ww*).**

**A petición de muchas de ustedes y por mi falta de atención al no publicar nada estos días les incluire en cada cápitulo como se fueron conociendo Yui y estos guapisimos vampiros.**

**Tratare de hacer los capitulos lo mas largos posibles obvi sin hacerlos tediosos o aburridos.**

**Este cap. lo cuenta Subaru *ww* quize darle su capitulo jaja **

**otakudialovers: Tu idea sobre el final me encanto! .ww. **

**Como dije anteriormente ya decidi con quièn se quedara muajaja *Risa Malvada***

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 8. Un Viaje Al Pasado A Traves de Ojos Rojos.

*SUBARU POV*

No podía creerlo. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma ¿no?. Aún tenía los recuerdos de la risa de Yui, esa hermosa melodía que ella me había regalado tiempo atrás... El problema era que ahora no solo era MI recuerdo con ella, también el idiota ese recordaría su melodiosa risa. Pero, ella me había prometido estar siempre para mí. Aunque sonara egoísta yo la quería recuperar. Yui sería solo para mí.

En ese momento oí unos suaves toquidos en mi la puerta de mi récamara.

-Pase.- dije monótonamente.

Nunca espere ver a Yui aparecer por esa puerta( aunque muy dentro de mí lo deseaba). Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Maldije mentalmente esos sentimientos que me hacían parecer una niñita.

-P-perdona que te moleste Subaru-kun.- dijo Yui con un tarteamudeo.-Pero no puedo dormir, tuve una pesadilla y no sabía con quien ir...- termino de decir algo afligida.

-Una pesadilla?.- pregunté intrigado, tuve miedo de pensar que ella recordars como era yo en ese entonces y como nos conocicimos.

_***FlashBack***_

_**Ese día yo estaba acostado en mi cama y como siempre estaba escuchando música a todo volumen. Ese era uno de los días en los que me sumía en la oscuridad de mi existencia...**_

_**Shooting daggers at me  
Letting it be known you're not impressed  
I never fail at failing all your tests  
Don't be so proud  
'Cause you're still so scared to be alone  
You can change your mind! **_

_**Ironicamente esa era una de las canciones que más odiaba. La odiaba porque me recordaba a mi madre. Ella nunca entendio el porque de mi fascinación por esa música, pero para mi eran todo, esas canciones comprendían mi soledad y dolor.  
**_

_**You won't embrace this,  
but you'll accept it!  
You can't let go! **_

_**En ese momento sentí un fuerte aroma desconocido proveniente de la entrada principal de la mansión. Ese aroma era dulce y provenía de un... ¿Humano?. Sentí mucha curiosidad por saber de quién era ese aroma y me teletransporte al bullició de la sala...**_

_**En cuánto llegué a la sala el aroma se hizo mas fuerte y localize su origen. Sentía que mis ojos me engañaban esa frágil humana acosada por el idiota de Ayato era la causante de ese aroma?. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta me sentí más irritado que nunca, era pequeña y débil, tenía una expresión de terror en la cara pero en cuanto fijo sus ojos en mí recorde a Christa. Sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza y dolor. **_

_**Además de que era increiblemente hermosa. Ella al notar mi mirada se ruborizó y desvió la mirada lo que hizo que me enfureciera y golpeara mi puño contra la pared. La odiaba al igual que a mí madre, en ese momento ella sacó su celular con la intención de llamar a alguien pero fuí mas rápido que ella y aparecí frente a ella y le arrebaté su celular y automáticamente lo rompí con mi mano.**_

_**Al estar tan cerca de esa humana pude notar mejor sus facciones y al llegar a sus ojos me sorprendí. No había miedo, ni terror. Ella me miraba con ¿Dulzura?. Era imposible, sentí que comenzaba a ruborizarme así que me aleje con fastidio en mi cara. **_

_**Entonces fue cuando Reiji habló.**_

_**-Subaru, se mas amable con nuestra invitada.- me dijo.**_

_**-Tsk.- no tenía animos de responder.**_

_**-Yui- dijo Reiji, así que ese era su nombre- Será mejor que no intentes escapar- le advirtió.**_

_**Yui cambio su expresión a una de miedo total, trato de correr pero en el intento ella tropezo y al caer se raspo la rodilla. Fue su fin.**_

_**Si de cualquier forma Yui despedia un aroma delicioso, el olor de su sangre fresca era fántastico. Yo era el más cercano a ella así que si no me alejaba los impulsos me llevarían a matarla. En cuanto me di la vuelta todos parecían en la misma situación que yo. De alguna manera eso me molesto.**_

_**-Me largo de aquí- dije para atraer la atención de todos- Esto es fastodioso.**_

_**Cuando me di la vuelta ella susurró un "Gracias" que solo yo escuche. No dije nada pero en cuanto llegue a mi jardín sentí una calidez en mi pecho.**_

_**-¿Que es esto que siento madre?- pregunte en un susurro al viento mientras fijaba mi vista en la torre...**_

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

-Subaru-kun...

Yo regrese de mis recuerdos.

-Cuentamelo.- me arriesgué interrumpirla.

-Yo...- ella respondió dudativa.

-Si no te apetece...

-No es eso.-me interrumpió- Esqué no fue una pesadilla.- termino de decir.

-Fue un recuerdo- respondí sabiendo la respuesta.

-S-si pero...- tomó aire- Era sobre ti.

En ese momento sentí como mi habitación se cargaba de un inmenso frío. Supe que todo estaba perdido...

Por un instante ninguno de los dos habló. Hasta que Yui lo rompió.

-Subaru-kun¿Tu madre...

-Uresei!- no la dejé terminar por temor a saber cual era su pregunta.

Mientras yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos sentí unos finos brazos alrededor de mi. Yui me estaba sabía que sentir y el instinto me llevo a corresponderle el abrazo... Poco a poco nos fuimos deslizando hacia el piso. Nos quedamos así por un instante demasiado largo. Sabía que no duraría mucho más así que hablé.

-Quieres saberlo ¿no?-deje un espacio. Ella sabría a lo que me refería.

-Solo quiero comprenderte.- me respondió.

Su resouesta me dejó impactado y no sabía que hacer.

-Porque?.- fue lo único que salio de mi boca.- Porque quieres comprender a un moustro como yo?.

Ella se quedó en silencio y cuando la mire a los ojos para volver a pedirle una respuesta vi determinación y una gran sinceridad en sus ojos.

-No eres un mounstro- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro- Además prometí nunca abandonarte.-concluyó.

Por segunda vez ese día me quedé en shock. Sentí una calidez en mis mejillas, me toque la cara y supe inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Me levanté y a ella conmigo. Ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Tenía que actuar antes de que ella se arrepintiera y yo también.

-Aún quieres comprenderme?.-pregunté.

-Si- respondió determinada.

-Entonces, vamos- la jalé del brazo hasta que quedara pegada a mi.

-Q-que esta haciendo?- me preguntó Yui claramente avergonzada por la cercanía.

-Ya verás.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me correspondió con una sonrisa más hermosa. Pero lo que escuche hizo ese momento mucho más hermoso...

-Confio en ti...- eso dijo Yui.

Esas palabra me dieron valor y fue cuando nos teletransporte fuera de la mansión. Aparecimos en mi Jardín. En el jardín frente a esa horrible torre...

-Vamos- le dije antes de arrepentirme ya que tuve ganas de mandar todo al demonio.

Ella no opuso resistencia y eso lo tomé como señal de su gran confianza depositada en mí y no pensaba de nuevo.

Comenzamos a caminar a traves de un sendero de venia tomada de mi mano y eso me dio valor de lo que estaba por hacer pero... ¿Como reaccionaría ella?¿Que diría cuando supiera la verdad?...

-Subaru-kun...

Me saco de mis pensamientoos la voz de Yui.

-Dime.- le respondí.

-Y-yo recuerdo este lugar-dijo con nostalgia en su voz.

-A si?- quería saber que tanto era lo que ella recordaba.

Antes de que pudiera continuar llegamos a la entrada de la torre. Sentí escalofríos. Pero me arme de valor y abrí la puerta...

Rechinaron las visagras por el desuso, tenía años desde que no entraba y no sabía que era lo que encontaría allá arriba. En cuanto entramos saque un encendedor de mi bolsillo y lo use para iluminar el corredor. Yui se soltó de mi mano y se acerco a el inicio de la las escaleras.

-¿Que hay ahí arriba?- me pregunto Yui.

-Ya lo veras- dije y comenzamos a subir.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras nos encontramos frnete a un corredor a la izquierda y uno a la con la mirada me pregunto cual tomariamos y yo le señale hacia el lado izquierdo. Mientras mas nos acercabamos a la celda mas era mi angustia pero al ver que Yui estaba tan segura decidi dejar mis miedos atrás...

Cuando llegamos frante a la celda ella me volteo a ver con una pregunta en sus ojos. Yo solo le susurre un "Mira hacia enfrente".

En cuanto ella volteo de nuevo hacía la celda, esta fue iluminada por la luz de la Luna y fue cuándo la pudimos ver... Estaba sentada en su cama viendo hacia la luna y cantando en voz baja en una lengua distinta. Seguía igual de hermosa, su vestido blanco con rombos negros, su cabello tan blanco y puro que reflejaba el resplandor de la luna y en cuanto nos volteo a ver sus hermosos ojos rojos se llenaron de sorpresa...

-Subaru...-dijo con su voz llena de esperanza. Pero en cuanto notó la precensia de Yui sus ojos reflejaron amor puro.

-Yui, ella es mi madre.- dije de golpe- Christa.

El aire se volvió electrico en cuanto mencione su nombre. Fue como un sabor amargo en mi lengua cuando lo dije.

-Oh...-fue lo único que Yui dijo, mientras sus ojos viajaban de mi madre a mí.

-Subaru, querido. Te he dicho que seás más sútil al expresarte.-me dijo mi madre con me hizo sentir pequeño de nuevo.- Acercate querida, no muerdo.- Dijo Christa ahora dirijendose a Yui, su tono de voz era suave y feliz.

Yui se sorprendió por la ironía de las palabras, pero lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta de la celda. En cuanto llegó frente a mi madre ella sonrío.

-Que gusto conocerla- dijo Yui con los ojos iluminados por la felicidad.

Nunca había visto a mi madre sonreír con alguien mas que no fuera yo. Eso me hizo sentir un poco incómodo y al parecer ellas lo notaron ya que comenzaron a reírse. En ese instante supé que no necesitaba a nadi más que no fueran aquellas dos personas que llenaban mi mundo oscurocon una luz cálida y brillante.

Estuvieron platicando de cosas sin importancia, como, mis calificaciones, mis gustos, comida, etc. Pero yo notaba a Yui algo.. ¿extraña?. Así que fue cuándo decidí interrumpirlas, era hora de que Yui supiera la verdad.

-Mamá- dije para atraer su atención.-No vinimos a eso.

En ese instante ellas detuvieron su plática y la átmosfera se torno seria, era el momento.

-Lo se hijo- dijo Christa- Dime Yui, ¿Qué te interesa saber?- dijo mi madre con el rostro serio pero decidido.

-Y-yo...- Yui se pusó nerviosa y tartamudeó. Tomo aire y continuó- Quiero saber porqué usted está aquí...

Sentí un golpe en el estómago. Esa no era la pregunta que esperaba, se suponía que preguntaria el porque no maté a mi madre en aquél entonces...

Voltee a ver a mi madre, pero ella al parecer si esperaba esa pregunta, me miro por un instante y fue cuándo habló...

-Existió una epoca, en dondé los otros vampiros me llamaban "Rosa Blanca", ya que según muchos yo poseía una belleza delicada y exótica. Talvez para muchas hubiera sido una bendición pero, para mí, era una maldición...

-¿M-maldición?- preguntó Yui.

-Si, era mi maldición ya que me llevo a conocer a Tougo o como tu lo conoces KarlHeinz.- mi madre tomó una bocanada de aire aintes de continuar- Padre de Subaru. El en ese entonces era demasiado ambicioso y al escuchar de la llamada "Rosa Blanca", decidió que debía ser suya. A costa de lo que fuera...

Esa historia yo ya la sabía al derecho y al réves, pero todavía era doloroso escucharla de nuevo.

-Yo siempre fui creyente del amor. Tougo, no era de esos ideales. El era de la idea que era mejor una descensdencia fuerte y poderosa- mi madre se quebraba a cada segundo, pero continuó.- El me propuso ser su esposa, pero yo lo rechacé. Eso lo enojo demasiado y me tomó a la fuerza. Yo no tuve otra opción mas que mudarme a este lugar y tomar mi lugar como la tercera esposa.

Mi madre se tomo un momento y cunado voltee a ver a Yui ella estaba llorando. Christa se dio cuneta y le dio su pañuelo.

-¿Aún quieres que siga?- le pregunto mi madre.

Yui respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-Bien-dijo mi madre- Poco tiempo después supe que sería madre, estaba feliz por un lado, pero en cuánto me di cuneta que mi niño vendría a sufrir a este mundo y además yo tenía miedo de ser una madre como lo eran Beatrix y Cordelia que comencé a sufrir transtornos y me tacharon de loca. En cuánto Subaru nació lo alejaron de mi ya que creían que le haría daño a causa de mi locura, eso me hizo deprimirme más y así pase el tiempo, encerrada en esta torre...

-¿Y-y porque no sale?- preguntó Yui después de escuchar el relato de mi madre.

-Porque mi dolor y odio son demasiados, no podría detenerme.-dijo mi madre con voz adolorida-Soy un mounstro.

-No es cierto.-dijo Yui- Una madre no es un mounstro, usted solo quiere el bien de Subaru. Eso la convierte en la mejor persona...

Mi madre y yo nos sorprendimos. Ella iba a hablar pero escuchamos un ruido afuera. Era peligroso que algien se enterara de ese lugar. Tomé a Yui de la mano y la acerque a mi.

-Nos vemos después- dijo Yui.

-Ven a visitarme cuando puedas. Respondere a tus dudas- dijo mi mama antes de que nos teletransportaramos.

Yui se fue a su cuarto inmediatamente después de que llegamos de la Torre. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo más confundido de lo que ya estaba...

*NORMAL POV*

-Tsk- dijo una voz desesperada. Había visto salir a Yui del cuarto de Subaru.

-El no me la va a quitar. No de nuevo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola chicas!. Perdón de nuevo por tardar tantooo :3. Para recompensar un poco el tiempo perdido decidí que escribiría algo más largo *ww*.**

**Ya saben si tienen dudas o sugerencias me encantaria responderselas :33**

**#Las amo mil**

**sin mas que decir**

SAYONARA!


	9. Una esperanza para un corazón destrozado

**Forgotten Love.**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?.**

**Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo :3. Este capitulo esta narrado por el favorito de todas (o la mayoría) xD me costó escribirlo ya que la personalidad de Ayato es muy complicada (como si la mía no lo fuera 77).**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**otakudialovers: Gracias! La verdad el también es mi favorito :3. Espero que este capitulo te guste más y trataré de escribir más seguido :3.**

**nenaanime: Para que no estes triiste le hice un capítulo a Ayato. :3 Disfrutalo! **

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

Capitulo 9. Una esperanza para un corazón destrozado

*AYATO POV*

-El no me la va a quitar. No de nuevo...

Lo ví con mis propios ojos. Yui estaba besando a Subaru... Me sentía furioso y a la vez desesperado. Se suponía que Yui me había declarado su amor. E incluso fui el primero en verla mucho antes de que ella cantara esa horrible canción...

_***FlashBack***_

_**Ese día yo tenía mucha sed. El porque no lo sabía el porqué pero tenía muchas ganas de sentir ese liquído vital tan dulce y caliente. Me dirijí a la habitación de Chichinashi pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo llegaron a mi mente todas las veces que Chichinashi pasó conmigo,por alguna razón me sentí asqueado por todas las veces que la herí con mis comentarios y acciones. Talvez me estaba excediendo...  
**_

_**No. Ella se lo merecía por desafiar mis reglas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie la podía tocar o beber de ella. Pero siempre alguno de esos idiotas se las arreglaba para hacer alguna de esas dos cosas y era molesto. Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar desquitarme con Yui...**_

_**Por un lado me sentía culpable. Pero por el otro sentía que le debía una disculpa. En ese instante a mi mente vinieron esos hermosos ojos, ese cabello tan sedoso y con un dulce aroma a vainilla, su voz, su sonrisa...**_

_**Su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me duele verla. Al principio era solo para mí pero ella se la ha dado a otro. Y ese otro es Subaru. Ese idiota la hace feliz y tiene días que no notó su escencia en ella. Pareciera como si el no estuviera bebiendo de ella. Además esta el problema de que Chichinashi se sonroja cada que esta el en la misma habitación que Yui. **_

_**Talvez ella...¿Se enamoró de Subaru?¿Y, si el se enamora de ella?. Mi cabeza estaba a 100% si seguía así me enojaría más de lo que ya estoy. Decidí tranquilizarme, planeaba regresar a mi cuarto pero la sed que sentía parecía atraerme más y más al cuarto de Chichinashi.**_

_**En alguna parte de mi cabeza sentía que algo malo pasaría así que intente alejarme de su puerta pero no pude. En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta sentí dos aromas. Uno era de Yui, el otro fue el que me sorprendió. Era de Yui también, pero era diferente. Parecía más dulce y más vivo. Me dio curiosidad**_

_**Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. Vestida con su camisón para dormir...**_

_**-Chichinashi!-dije con mi voz mas fría-Tu Ore-sama necesita comer- dije de manera lasciva- No querrás que te castigué, ¿verdad?.-**_

_**-Ayato-kun.- dijo Chichinashi en un suspiro-Y-y**__**o no me siento bien.-dijo- Ya no tengo fuerzas...**_

_**Ahora que lo decía, últimamente Yui había estado distraída y parecía fatigada. Como si ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Algo le preocupaba..**_

_**Me acerqué para pedirle que fuera mas clara, pero en ese momento ella se desmayó. Lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerla.**_

_**Se sentía tan cálida y suave. Me sentía extrañamente cómodo soosteniendola así.No quería que el momento terminara. Quería darle sonrisas, quería corresponder ese "Te amo" que ella me dijo tiempo atrás. Tenía miedo pero lo haría por ella...**_

_**-Chichinashi...-dije.- No lo entiendes verdad...**_

_**Me dí cuenta que esa noche no era sed lo que sentía. Era el dolor que los humanos sienten cuando... cuándo aman. Esa sed de ser correspondidos que solo puede ser tranquilizada por aquella persona especial. Y mi persona especial era esa pequeña cosa en mis brazos. Era Yui.**_

_**-...Yo te...-no pude terminar por aquello que vi en cuanto levante mi mirada... Ahí estaba Yui, era la igual a la Yui de mis brazos a excepción de la ropa de dormir. Su cabello era ligeramente mas largo y lo que me sorprendió fue ver su mano en su pecho. En verdad lo que llamó mi atención fueron dos cosas. La primera era sus sujetador de pelo, en vez de ser las flores de siempre era una rosa blanca con un rubí en el centro. La segunda fue un anillo en su mano, era pequeño y plateado con un zafiro en el centro. **_

_**Reconocí esas dos cosas de inmediato. Esos bastardos me las pagarían, pero si me ponía a pensar la Yui de mis brazos aún no tenía nada de eso...**_

_**La volví a mirar pero esta vez con enfado. El verla ahí y que su aroma era diferente significaba que el ciclo de selección estaba por terminar. Eso me hizo sentir solo...**_

_**-Así que... acabo el ciclo eh?-susurré.**_

_**-N-no se de que hablas- respondió una voz en mi cabeza. Significaba que para aquella chica esto era un sueño o un ¿recuerdo?. Eso significaba que ella lo había olvidado todo. **_

_**-Chichinashi me dijo que me amaba...-respondí en mi mente. Recordé las dulces palabras de Yui cuándo me lo dijo, ahora me arrepiento de haberla tratado con desprecio...Ella fue cuándo se acercó mas a Shuu y Subaru.- Pero el ciclo ha acabado ahora todo sera diferente...- le dije en un vez lucharía por ella hasta el final.**_

_**Ella parecía dudosa de que pensar, pero al verla ahí de nuevo no me controlé. Estaba distraída y silenciosamente me coloqué detrás suyo.**_

_**-Así que volviste a renacer ¿verdad?-le dije a la altura de su cuello, su sangre olía delicioso.-Así que probablemente olvides todo referente a ,¿nosotros te olvidaremos hasta que recuerdes?-le susurré. Ella parecía que quería decir algo pero mis colmillos se lo impidieron.**_

_**Su piel era mucho más suave de lo que recordaba y su sangre. Su sangre era más fría de lo normal, como si hubiera hielo en ella. Tenía un sabor muy dulce pero a la vez tenía algo que no sabía que era y me incitaba a beber mas y mas. Ella emitió un sonido de dolor y fue como salí de mi trance.**_

_**-¿Que es esto?- le pregunte con mi vo llena de sorpresa- ¿Como es que tu sangre sabe diferente?.- necesitaba saber porque su sangre era así.**_

_**-N-no se que es lo que dices- me contesta con un hilo de voz. Creo que me pasé bebiendo mucha de su sangre.**_

_**No lo comprendo, el aroma y el sabor de la sangre de los humanos varía dependiendo de tres cosas. Primera es cuando el humano nunca ha estado enamorado es como si fuera virgen, su sangre sabe dulce como chocolate recien derretido. La segundo es cuándo el humano ama a otra persona y le ha entregado todo, en ese caso el sabor cambia a uno un poco más parecido a chocolate amargo, se vuelve agridulce. Y la tercera, la tercera era la más peligrosa. Es cuándo un humano se enamora de un vampiro, si el vampiro no le corresponde el sabor de la sangre solo pierde un poco de dulzura y calidez. Sin embargo, si el vampiro le correspondé al humano el sabor cambia radicalmente, el sabor a chocolate desaparecé y cambia a un sabor parecido al anís con un toque de manzanas acarameladas. En pocas palabras se vuelve irresistible.**_

_**Lo que me sorprendió fue que su sangre era fría pero el sabor era parecido a las cerezas y un sutil sabor a regaliz... Necesitaba preguntarle a "esa persona". Necesitaba que me dijera que estaba pasando...**_

_** viejo tiene que aclararme unos puntos-dije, pero noté que ella ya no estaba ahí y lo último que vi fueron sus ojos...**_

_***Fin FlashBack***_

Después de aquel encuentro le pregunté a esa persona sobre el cambio en la sangre y lo que me dijo no lo esperaba. Ese cambio del calor a lo frío se debía a que su alma estaba ligada con la de alguien más, sin embargo no era el sabor me dijo que pronto me daría cuenta.

Ádemas estaba el como ella había conseguido esas dos cosas, el prendedor no había duda de que era de Subaru y el anillo se lo había dado Shuu. Necesitaba saberlo así que fui a su habitación...

En cuánto llegué me recordo el momento en el que le iba a decir mis sentimientos a Chichinashi.

-Irónico.-susurré. En ese instante abrí la puerta la ví. Estaba viendo por el balcón de su habitación me acerqué sin que ella lo notara. Me coloqué a su lado y vi hacía donde miraba. La torre abandonada, parecía que la miraba con anhelo.

-Chr..-susurró ella. No termino la frase debido a que algún idiota abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver quién era. Fue una sorpresa el verlo así. Shuu perdiendo la calma no es algo que se vea todos los días. En cuánto nos localizó al fondo de la habitación sus ojos que hasta hace un momento estaban llenos de miedo se relajaron y mostraron ¿amor?, no era una locura.

-Shuu...-susurró Yui, sorprendida como yo.-¿Que haces...-. No pudo terminar la frase ya que Shuu llegó frente a ella y le tomó la mano. El anillo de Yui brillaba, el verlo en aquella delicada mano pareció tranquilizarlo.

-¿Donde estabas?- exigió saber el.

-Yo...

En ese momento Shuu me miró.-Tu- susurró molesto.

-¿Yo que?- me cabreó que me mirara así.- Tsk. No molestes, idiota.- le respondí. Me molestaba la idea de que cuándo algo malo sucedia siempre soy yo el culpable.

-¿Molestar dices?- se burló Shuu de mí.-¡Te la llevaste por dos horas!-gritó exasperado.

¿Yo... me la lleve?¿Dos horas?. En ese momento vino a mí el como ví salir a Yui del cuarto de Subaru. Ahora entendía el porque. Ella había estado con el todo este tiempo...

-Yo..e-estuve con Subaru-kun..-dijo Yui. Un extraño dolor invadió mi pecho, el que ella confesara aquello significa que ella estuvo a gusto y quería aclarar las cosas.- Tenía una pesadilla y tuve miedo, así que fui a su habitación y me... me quedé dormida hasta que el me despertó para mandarme a mi habitación...- su voz se convirtió en un susurro. Algo andaba mal. Ella nos estaba ocultando algo...

-Tsk.- dijo Shuu en cuánto analizo las palabras de Yui- Tiene sentido...- dijo no muy convencido.

Yui solo sonrió en cuánto Shuu se fue, yo estaba callado aún pensando en que habrá sucedido entre Subaru y Yui...

-Etto...Ayato?- me sacó de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé y la vi frente a mí y tenía una cara de preocupación por ¿mí?.

-Que?- respondí algo brusco.

Ella desvió la mirada, noté la tristeza en sus ojos pero en cuánto miró hacia el jardín su mirada cambió a una llena de paz y tranquilidad.

-Yui, yo...- quizé reparar el anterior error. Pero me di cuenta de algo. La llame por su nombre... Y ella lo notó.

-Ayato..- me dijo sorprendida.

Me sentía impotente y dolorido. Sentía que si daba un paso en falso la perdería... No supe como ni cuándo, pero de un momento a otro la estaba abrazando...

-No me dejes, Chichinashi...- lo dije sin pensar..

-Chi...chi...na...shi..?- me preguntó sorprendida. Fue un error haberle dicho eso.

No respondí solo me quedé en silencio, después de un momento ella correspondió mi miré sorprendido pero al ver sus ojos parecían perdidos, como si estuviera en un tipo de trance.

-Oe, Yui.- la sacudí un poco para que reaccionara. Al parecer funcionó. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que sucecía...

-Ayato-kun...- me dijo. Eso nunca me lo esperé.- Yo... no puedo prometer nada...

Sentí miedo cuando escuché esas palabras.-¿Porqué?-pregunté conteniendo mi dolor fuera de mi voz.

-Porque yo... no te amo.- me dijo.-

-Dices que no me amas ¿eh?- la furia se apoderaba de mí pero me contuve. Tenía que preguntarle, tenía que hacerlo-Entonces,¿Amas a alguien más?.-

-Yo...- noté duda en sus ojos, ella había recuperado un recuerdo importante, el recuerdo quién ella realmente había amado en el pasado. ¿Y, si ella aún amaba a aquella persona?.- ...no lo sé.- me respondió

"No lo sé", esa fue su respuesta. Ella no estaba segura, así que aún tenía oportunidad, no todo estaba perdido. Yo... lucharé por ella. Decidí arriesgarme.

La tomé por sorpresa mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. La jalé de la cintura, y choqué nuestras frentes..

-Ayat...- no la deje terminar, la besé. La besé como si fuera el último beso del mundo. La besé como nunca antes me atreví a hacerlo. Al principio ella opuso resistenciaa, pero segundos después ella me correspondió. Se aferró de mi cuello y la acerqué mas a mí. Ella gimió y eso me permitió acceder más a esos deliciosos labios. La tome con la otra mano por el cabello, pero al momento de mover mi mano tire su broche para el cabello.

Ella dejó de besarme y me aparto.- Esto esta mal...- me decía mientras se agachaba a recoger su prendedor, lo tomó como si fuera la pieza más fragil del mundo.- Vete, porfavor...- me suplico.

No quería que ella se molestará ademas de que parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Pero por desgracia ella daba la impresión de sentirse culpable. Culpable de aquel beso. Me retiré en silencio.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, sentía calidez en mi pecho. Me dí cuenta que para ganar su amor debía ser diferente. Debía cambiar por ella. Para volver a ser el dueño de sus sonrisas.

-Lo haré por ti Yui.- pero la duda seguía ahí presente...¿Y que sucedé si no lo logró a tiempo...?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lloré al escribir este capitulo :C. Normalmente no me gusta ser cruel pero es hora de que Ayato cambie si es que la quiere recuperar. Ademas sus otros dos hermanos ya estan muuuuy adelantados :3 **

**Y... Ya casi llegan los Mukami! :33. He decidido meterles competencia a los Sakamaki. (Soy mala jaja).**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews **

**#Las amo mil**

**sin mas que decir**

SAYONARA!


	10. Visitas y Declaraciones Inesperadas

**Forgotten Love.**

**Ella creia saber quien era hasta que vio esa pintura...Quienes eran esos chicos y **

**mas importante ¿Que hacia ella con ellos?.**

**Hola! He vuelto, ok no xD. Lamento decir que ando falta de imaginación(Culpemos a la odiosa Gripe xC), pero para no dejarlas sin un capitulo decidí dejarles el punto de vista de Yui de lo sucedido en la noche que conoció a Christa, además de que Yui tomará un bueeeena descisión (SPOILER!) Ya mejor me callo y voy con los reviews...**

**Guest: Hola!. Si yo tambien quiero más de ese chico, pero iré en orden jaja. Prometo escribir pronto un capitulo de Shuu( Te lo dedicaré a ti :3). Por el momento disfruta de este :33.**

**kaori Lee: Gracias por decirme :3 eres un amoooor. Me alegra que te haya gustado (lloro de la emoción :33). Perdón por no incluirlo en este cap. pero la verdad ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de Ayato :3. Con lo de los Mukamis decidi meterlos pronto ya que talvez haya un cambio en la historia (deja a las lectoras en suspenso 7u7r), Siento que Ruki es igual de enredado que Ayato pero me encanta a mi tambien. Por el momento te dejo este capitulito Disfrutalo!**

******Disfrutenlo!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Diabolik Lovers xD

* * *

*YUI POV*

Aun no podía creerlo. Todo lo que había sucedido este día parecía irreal. Todo daba vueltas en mi lo que había pasado con a su madre me hizo sentir mas tranquila. Tal vez la idea de ser la única que conoce su secreto y que eso me haga sentir especial parece muy egoísta. Pero lo que más me impresiono fue recibir la visita de Shuu y Ayato.

**_*Flash Back*_**

**_Inicialmente había ido a la habitación de Subaru porque había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con el. En mi sueño había un pequeño niño igual a Subaru estaba frente a una torre. Me acerqué a estar a su lado. Algo que había aprendido de estos sueños es que solo podía ver pero no podía intervenir._**

**_-¿Porque me pides esto?.- dijo aquel pequeño niño.-¿Porque me pides matarte...?.-¿Matar?. Ese niño no podía matar a nadie, le robaría su inocencia y desaparecería la poca alegría de sus ojos. Eso simplemente sería inhumano..._**

**_De la nada el sueño cambio a uno totalmente diferente. En este estabamos en lo que ahora es mi habitación, frente a el balcón estaba un Subaru de talvez 13 o 14 años. Estaba con una persona que no pude reconocer. La dulce expresión que el actual Subaru me mostraba era diferente a la de ese sueño. Su expresión era una hóstil y fría. Un frío recorrió mi columna cuándo me di cuenta en el tipo de escena en el que me hallaba. _**

**_Subaru tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y había un cuchillo de plata en su mano derecha el cual también escurría sangre. A pesar de que yo sabía que era un sueño no podía evitar sentir miedo, un miedo que me paralizó..._**

**_-Dame la prueba.- dijo aquel extraño hombre. Al parecer Subaru no comprendió.-La prueba de que en verdad la mataste.- volvió a decir con cierta irritación. Subaru estta vez si comprendió y asintió mientras metía si mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo y lo desdobló. En el estaba algo que era más que conocido para mí..._**

**_Era un pequeño broche para el cabello. Tenía el diseño de dos rosas principales entrelazadas por lo que eran unos tallos de oro. En el centro de cada una de las rosas estaba un pequeño rubí. Lleve mi mano a mi cabello, como si quisiera confirmar que seguía ahí. Mi broche seguía en su lugar pero aquel que tenía Subaru era el mismo ¿Pero, que hacía mi broche ahí?..._**

**_-Es su broche.- dijo Subaru.- Este broche ella no se lo quitaría por voluntad propia, cuando la maté, se lo quité.- termino de decir el albino._**

**_Al extraño no le pareció muy convincente.- Y su cadáver?.- preguntó después de unos instantes. Subaru lo miro fijamente y con voz plana le responidó.- Lo quemé.-_**

**_El extraño le sonrió y solo dijo.- Eres un mounstro por haber matado a tu propia madre, Reinhart te castigará.-_**

**_¿Reinhart?¿Su madre?.Subaru,¿Mato a su madre?. Eso era simplemente imposible, el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado y antes de sumirme en la total oscuridad escuche a Subaru gritar..._**

**_-¡Richter!- gritó lleno de rabia. Cuando me desperte me encontraba temblorosa y llena de dudas así que fue cuando me levanté y fui a su habitacion para aclarar todo._**

**_Al final resultó ser que Subaru nunca mato a su madre y Richter es su tío. Eso fue lo que su madre me dijo. Pero al final no logré saber porqué mi prenedor aparecía en el pasado de Subaru, ese prendedor lo llevo siepre desde que tengo uso de razón._**

**_Aún tenía dudas pero mi cerebro tenía mucha información que procesar de lo sucedido esa noche. Decidí que había sido suficiente para tan pocas horas._**

**_Llegué a mi habitación después de despedirme de Subaru. Al parecer el destino estaba a favor mío ya que conocí más a aquel chico de ojos rojos._**

**_"Ya encontraste el amor?...". De la nada esa frase vino a mi mente, cuando estuve platicando con Christa me había sentido aliviada al saber que su hijo era una exclente persona. Platicamos de muchisímas cosas pero en cuanto pregunto de mi pasado yo entre en pánico. Yo había llegado a esa mansión para averiguar quién soy yo. O almenos quién fui..._**

**_Pero el amor. Ese era mi más grande problema, al parecer por lo poco que he entendido mi vida hasta ahora no es lo que yo había pensado. Los recuerdos que yo tengo de mis padres ahora son como una sombra de la verdadera realidad. Todos los sueños y pequeñas visiones que he tenido hasta ahora están ligados a el significado de mi pasado._**

**_Pero el amor. El amor fue algo muy significativo en la vida de aquella chica de mis visiones, necesitaba averiguar quién era aquella chica y que era para esos vampiros. Me acerque a mi balcón el cual daba directamente al jardín de rosas blancas y si levantaba la vista podía ver la torre de Christa. El saber que ella estaba viva reconfortaba mi corazón._**

**_Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de la presencia de Ayato hasta que voltee mi rostro y lo ví a mi lado. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban dolor y duda._**

**_Al parecer quería preguntarme algo, así que le sonreí para que comenzará a hablar. Pero el golpe de la puerta nos sobresalto a ambos._**

**_Cuándo miré en dirección a la puerta me encontré con la mirada de un Shuu alterado y preocupado. Fue tan extraño verlo de esa manera, el siempre mantiene la compostura y tiene una extrema paciencia. En cuanto movió sus ojos en mi dirección parecía que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo. Me sonrió pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ayato su expresión cambio a una llena de enojo. Eso era peligroso..._**

**_-Shuu...- comencé a decir pero su voz me interrumpió.-¿Donde estuviste estas dos horas?.- me preguntó. El caminó en mi dirección y tomó mi mano, observó el anillo que el me dio. Nunca me di cuenta de que estaba brillando."Si estas con alguno de ellos o en peligro, lo sabré..." . Esas fueron sus palabras cuando me dio ese anillo. Irónicamente me sentía mas segura al saber que yo le importaba._**

**_Yo no sabía que decir. Era obvio que no mencionaría nada referente a Christa. Cuando me percaté de que no me miraba a mí sino a Ayato, y de una manera acusadora.- Tu.- dijo con una voz llena de desprecio._**

**_-Tsk. No molestes.- le respondió Ayato. Shuu pareció molestarse mas con esa respuesta.-¡¿Que no moleste, dices?!.- explotó lleno de furia.-Entonces explícame ¡¿porque te la llevaste por dos horas?!- exigió saber Shuu. Esto era serio, sino intervenía estos dos chicos se golpearían a muerte..._**

**_-Etto...Y-yo estuve con Subaru...-dije para llamar su atención y evitar que se golpearán. Shuu y Ayato me miraron y supe que querían que siguiera con mi explicación.- Y-yo tuve una pesadilla y fui a su habitación pero me quedé dormida después de un rato. Hasta hace no mucho que el me despertó para que viniera a mi cuarto...- dije en un susurro. Odiaba mentir, en especial a Shuu. En cuanto los mire no supe descifrar las miradas de ambos chicos._**

**_-Tsk.- dijo Shuu después de unos instantes. El ritmo de mi corazón dejo de acelerarse. Aunque aún tenía el sentimiento de culpa que me mataba por dentro.- Tiene sentido.-_**

**_Después de analizarme con la mirada se fue sin decir nada. Me sentí mal pero la mirada de Ayato me hizo distraerme de mi dolor. Supe por la forma en como miraba a la nada, que sufría por mi culpa..._**

**_-Etto.. Ayato...- dije tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Que?.- me respondió bruscamente, me dolió el tono de su voz y solo susurre.- ¿N-necesitas algo?.- Levante la mirada y el me sonrió y sin darme cuenta el me abrazo..._**

**_-No me vuelvas a abandonar, Chichinashi...- susurró en mi oído.-Chi...chi...na...shi?.- ese sobrenombre venía de mis recuerdos. Imágenes comenzaron a abordar mi mente. Yo llegando a la mansión pero con ropas diferentes, después yo acostada en un sofá con Ayato encima mío y llamándome Chichinashi. Más imágenes llegaron. Estando yo en una escuela, con Ayato en una piscina, con un chico de cabello rubio, con uno alto y de cabellos cafés. Con un chico de cabello negro y vendas n su cuerpo. Ayato peleando con Ruki por mi culpa. Mi mente estaba desbordando de información y fue cuando llego la ultima serie de imágenes. Ayato despreciando mi declaración de amor y yo me refugie en el cariño de Shuu y Subaru. El amor de ambos me hizo olvidarme de Ayato. Pero comencé a tener sentimientos por uno de ellos. Mi amor poco a poco perteneció a Subaru, pero la sombra de todos los demás mantenía mi mente y corazón confusos. Y al parecer después de darme cuenta de ello fue cuando desaparecí. Yo viví en el pasado de esos chicos y volví a nacer..._**

**_-Ayato-kun...-susurré algo confundida por tantas imágenes. En cuánto susurré su nombre de aquella manera el me miró y su mirada se torno mas oscura y perdida que antes.-Tu...¿Recordaste algo?.- me preguntó con la duda impresa en su voz.- ¿Recordaste el amor...?.- noté el cambio de duda por esperanza._**

**_-Yo...- aún no estaba preparada para contarle todo.-¿Me amas?.- dijo de repente. No sabía como responder a sus palabras. Sentía algo por el pero no sabía hasta que grado.- Yo no lo se...- dije confundida por esos sentimientos. Dentro de mi pecho senti como si se hubiera hecho una fisura y comenzará salir algo de ella. Ayato me estaba mirando con una expresión de dolor pero antes de disculparme o decir algo más el ya me estaba besando._**

**_Al principio comencé a resistirme, pero sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Por un momento mi mente se nubló y le correspondí el beso. El notó mi cambio y me acercó mas a el. La mano que antes estaba posada en mi nuca viajó hasta la parte superior de mi cabeza y me acarició con ternura el cabello. Pero su mano tropezó con mi broche y de alguna manera se cayó._**

**_Fue como salir de un trance, en cuánto escuche el sonido del broche chocando con el suelo mi mente volvió a funcionar y me dí cuenta de que haber besado a Ayato por impulso fue un error. Inmediatamente me separé de el. Mi pecho seguía ardiendo y la fisura que había sentido con anterioridad se había abierto más, por instinto me agache a recoger el prendedor._**

**_Lo tomé con sumo cuidado entre mis manos y sentí un inmenso alivio al ver que estaba en prefecto estado.- Esto esta mal...- dije refiriendome al cabeza seguía hecha un gran lío.- Porfavor, vete.- dije con voz plana. En esos instantes no quería a nadie a mi lado._**

**_En cuanto vi que el me miraba sorprendido pero no objeto nada y solo se fue de la habitación..._**

**_*Fin FlashBack*_**

Desde que llegué a este lugar hace una semana no he tenido mas que horrorosos y confusos sentimientos. Mañana era domingo y el lunes comenzaría las clases en el mismo instituto que esos vampiros. A pesar de que esatría rodeada de gente me sentiría completamente sola. No tendría amigos ahí...

-Akemi...- dije al darme cuenta de que tenía una semana de no hablar con ella. La necesitaba en esos instantes. Y sin pensarlo dos veces saqué mi móvil y marqué su número...

Espere un timbre. Dos timbres. Tres timbres. Cuatro. Ella no me contestaba lo que me hizo pensar que Akemi estaba enfadada conmigo. Cinco timbres y oí su voz.-¡¿Donde demonios haz estado Komori?!.- me gritó en cuanto contestó mi llamada. Sonreí ante su acción y sin pensarlo lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Estaba feliz de volver a escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga.-Y-yo...-.

-Oye,¿Estás llorando?.- me preguntó al oír mis sollozos.-Yui,¿Estás bien?¿Dondé estás?.- me pregunto con voz más preocupada.

-No te preocupes.- dije dejando de llorar.- Estoy bien, solo que estoy muy feliz de escucharte.- dije sonando lo mas feliz que pude.- Perdón por no haber llamado...- dije a modo de disculpa.

-¿Dondé has estado?.- me volvió a preguntar después de unos instantes.-Te fui a buscar a casa de tu tía pero me dijo que te habías ido de viaje con la familia de un amigo de tus padres.- me contó seria.

-¿Estás sentada?.- pregunté armándome de valor. Akemi era la única persona importante para mi. No podía mentirle y esconder todo lo que había pasado.-Ammm si,¿Porqué?.- me respondió con curiosidad.

-Te contaré todo lo que me ha pasado desde hace unos meses.- comencé a contarle desde la primera vez que tuve esos sueños. Ella me escuchó en silencio.

Cuando termine de contarle todo era pasado el amanecer.- Y eso es lo que ha pasado...-dije dando un suspiro. Tenía miedo de que Akemi me tachara de loca. Ella se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Instantes en los que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.-Yui.- llamó mi atención.-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice de niñas?.- en cuanto escuché aquellas palabras vino a mi mente la promesa de Akemi. _"Nunca te abandonaré...".-Si...- _respondí después de unos segundos.

-Eres mi única amiga, Yui.- dijo con voz dulce.- Siempre te apoyaré. Y gracias por confiar en mí...-dijo Akemi. Esas palabras me llenaron de felicidad.- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Akemi...-dije pensando en voz alta.

-¿Y porque no?.- me dijo con su voz llena de alegría. No había pensado en eso. Aún tenía el número del señor Sakamaki, cuando lo conocí parecía una buena persona.-Le preguntaré al seños Sakamaki si te puedes quedar.- le dije siguiendo esa loca idea.-Bien.- me contestó Akemi.- Llamamé en cuánto te de una respuesta...- después de eso mi amiga colgó y me decidí a llamar a ese hombre.

-Diga.- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.-¿S-señor Sakamaki?.- pregunté nerviosa.- Soy Komori Yui.- dije para que el me recordara.- Oh, preciosa.- me dijo una vez que reconoció mi voz y mi nombre.-¿Necesitas algo?.- me preguntó un poco preocupado. Me armé de valor y hablé.-¿Podría pedirle un favor?...

*FIN YUI POV*

***En otro lugar***

**-**Bien bien bien...- dijo una voz ronca.- Parece que la pequeña niña llamó a su angelito.-

-Señor?.- dijo una voz confundida.

- Parece que el pasado no solo atormentara a la "portadora", sino tambíen a varios mas...- la luna alumbró el rostro de aquel hombre y su cabello verde brillo como si tuviera vida propia.- Al parecer papi y mami no la podrán salvar esta vez...- el hombre río con malicia...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Oh y aquí vuelve Ai :3 jaja. Dejaré este cap en suspenso(?), bueno en mi opinión no fue el mejor que he escrito pero trató de mejorar mi redacción y coherencia. A petición de varias chicas he estado haciendo un poco mas largos los capitulos :). Si tienen dudas o quieren añadir criticas constructivas las acepto gustosa.**

**A las lectoras de "EL AMOR ES": Lamentó no actualizar pronto pero aún llega a mi la inspiración :v. Trataré de subirles un cap pronto.**

**Estaré actualizando el progreso de los capitulos en mi perfil xD**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews**

**Se despide ~Ai~**

SAYONARA!


End file.
